Hats off
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de lover 1492: Ichigo est amoureux d'Urahara, mais Urahara ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. A moins qu'il s'en soit aperçu? Voyons ce qui arrive quand Urahara voit quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir.


Avertissement: personnages à Tito Kube, histoire à lover1492, traduction à Hesymi. Voilà c'est concis mais ça le mérite d'être clair.

**Un Ichigo gouverné par ses hormones et un Kisuke pervers à souhait, ça donne un grand classique du yaoi ! **

Titre: Hats off

Auteur: lover1492

Couple: Kisuke x Ichigo

Attention: yaoi

…**/…**

Ichigo souffrait le martyre, et tout ça c'était la faute de ce blond sacrément sexy, Kisuke Urahara. Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de la lame d'Ichigo ne coupe le tissu sur le corps de Kisuke. Ichigo ne sentait pas la bave dégoulinant sur son menton tandis qu'il regardait une goutte de sueur descendre le long d'un torse ciselé et d'une tablette de six abdominaux sculptés qu'Ichigo n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir chez le blond. Il comprit qu'Urahara était juste l'un de ces gars qui, habillés, n'ont pas l'air forts, mais qui, en réalité, le sont. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, qu'il calcula mal la force du retour d'Urahara. Il se leva et mit fin au duel avec Urahara, avant de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Ichigo s'assit sur un banc de fortune et prit une grande gorgée d'air avant de marcher vers l'endroit où Urahara s'était allongé sur le sol. Après s'être assuré qu'Urahara n'allait pas se lever tout de suite, il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du sous-sol où se trouvait les bains chauds. Il se dévêtit et entra lentement dans l'eau, puis il posa sa tête contre une pierre. Il commençait à peine à se détendre lorsque les images de la perle de sueur coulant sur la poitrine d'Urahara lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fit un bond dans l'eau quand il réalisa qu'il devenait dur à cause des images dans sa tête. Il essaya de ne pas penser à son érection, mais son esprit ne le lui laissait pas de répit et il se durcit plus encore.

Ichigo eût un temps d'arrêt, envisageant qu'il pourrait se faire coincé. Il s'imagina qu'il n'était pas dans un aussi grand sous-sol grâce à l'atout supplémentaire de la vapeur, et il fit promener lentement sa main.

Quand sa main toucha sa longueur endolorie, une vague de plaisir traversa son corps. C'était tellement intense qu'Ichigo pensait n'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il se mit à se caresser à loisir, fermant les yeux avant d'accélérer le rythme. Comme il ne voulait pas se faire attraper, il augmenta un peu plus la cadence. Il pouvait se sentir approcher rapidement de son point culminant. Il ouvrit les yeux à mi-course, et réalisa que le brouillard se dissipait. Ichigo ferma les yeux, et savoura une autre belle image d'Urahara, et ne put empêcher que le nom de l'homme ne franchisse ses lèvres.

« NGH ... Urahara ». Il rouvrit les yeux, juste pour s'apercevoir que le brouillard avait presque entièrement disparu, et que celui qui était assis en face de lui n'était autre qu'Urahara. Il essaya de se retenir, mais la proximité d'Urahara le poussa sur la limite, et il se libéra avec férocité : ses hanches se cabrèrent au point qu'il éjacula hors de l'eau, dans l'air. Il redescendit de son orgasme et devint rouge quand il vit Urahara se rapprocher de lui.

« Mon petit Kurosaki-san. Il semblerait que tu aies commencé sans moi. »

Ichigo entendit un ricanement venant du blond et leva les yeux pour voir que l'homme affichait un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien, il me semble que nous devons simplement corriger ça », marmonna Urahara d'une voix rauque, tandis qu'il se tenait maintenant directement en face d'Ichigo.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce-pas? »

Ichigo ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer alors qu'il frissonnait de sentir Urahara aussi proche.

« Tu veux faire l'amour avec moi Ichigo? »

Ichigo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme caressant ses oreilles pendant qu'il se déplaçait assez près pour qu'Ichigo sente la peau d'Urahara.

« O-Oui ... S'il vous plaît ... Kisuke. »

Peu lui importait qu'il soit en train de supplier. Il voulait juste cet homme en lui, sur lui, et tout autour de lui. Avant qu'Ichigo ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, il avait été retourné et hissé de manière à se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le bord des bains.

« K-Kisuke ... Que faites ... qu'allez-vous faire…ah ! »

La phrase d'Ichigo fut étouffée par un gémissement qui jaillit de lui au moment où une langue se pressa contre son entrée. Tous les mots d'Ichigo étaient perdus tandis que la langue l'explorait. _C'est tellement bon ... Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. C'est parce que c'est Kisuke. Je veux plus de lui. Je le veux._

Ichigo laissa un cri inhabituel franchir ses lèvres quand deux doigts entrèrent en lui.

« Aah. Aah. R-ralentis ! »

Ichigo essaya de dire plus de mots, mais la lutte entre le plaisir et la douleur troubla son esprit. Il le perdit finalement lorsque Kisuke appuya sur la prostate d'Ichigo, le faisant se cabrer comme un cheval.

« Aah! Aah! Kisuke! Kisuke! Kisuke! »

Son deuxième orgasme se répandit partout sur le sol, et Ichigo chuta par terre avant d'être réintroduit dans l'eau.

Il sentit quelque chose presser contre son entrée avant que la douleur n'irradie à travers tout son corps. _Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal. Merde! Putain qu'est-ce-que c'est gros?_

Ichigo lâcha un cri quand le truc s'enfonça au fond de lui. Il devait reconnaître que Kisuke était « gros », et il pouvait sentir son sexe le déchirer.

Il essaya de se tortiller pour rendre la chose plus confortable, et laissa échapper un gémissement fort quand la verge de Kisuke tapa contre sa prostate, sa verge à lui se durcissant rapidement à nouveau. Ichigo se perdit ensuite. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses ouvertes de Kisuke et commença à s'empaler sur la queue, gémissant avec abandon. Il fut sur le point de devenir fou quand il sentit en lui Kisuke pousser vers le bas, et sa main glissa. Il aurait atterri la tête la première dans l'eau s'il n'avait été maintenu par le bras de Kisuke autour de sa taille. Ichigo se redressa, et allait recommencer à s'empaler sur Kisuke quand celui-ci se retira de lui et le retourna de sorte qu'Ichigo et lui étaient maintenant face à face.

Après avoir étendu confortablement Ichigo sur le dos, à même le sol, il se mit à enfoncer sa verge dans son amant de passage. Le plaisir était sans fin, et Ichigo sentit que lui et Kisuke approchaient rapidement de la libération. Aussi il porta sa main vers le bas sur son érection dégoulinante. Ils bougèrent en parfait synchronisation jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo éjacule sur sa propre main et sur sa poitrine. Il frissonna car il se sentait une chaude substance se répandre en lui.

Ils gisaient tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre, en essayant de calmer leur respiration avant qu'Ichigo n'enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour de Kisuke le tenant serré. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'Ichigo n'ait le culot de dire trois mots qu'il voulait dire à Kisuke depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Je t'aime ».

Ichigo sentit Kisuke se tendre avant de l'entendre rire.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle! »

« Hé, hé, hé. Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo. »


End file.
